Right or Wrong
by CarolinePatrizia1415
Summary: General Mansfield's in town and wonders about Zane's new behavior. Even more when he finds out Jo and Zane are together. Will he dig deep enough to discover the timetraveler's secret? Set after Tell or Hide
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Eureka or any of it's characters. But I'd like to live there ;)

A/N: This is set somewhere at season 4.5 but I don't know where exactly. But definitely before Astraeus mentioned … so maybe it doesn't fit in.

I've started to write this story some time ago and finally was able to finish the first chapter. It took me what felt like ages to post it and now it's just in time for the final.

I'm no native speaker so please don't be too strict about spelling and grammar fails.

Anyway, enjoy reading and reviews are loved and welcomed!

* * *

She was stressed. That could mean two things. First: Fargo was freaking out about some unimportant stuff. Second: Mansfield was in town. This time it was the second opportunity.  
Lupo wasn't easy to handle for Zane, but a stressed Lupo was nearly impossible to handle. So he tried to calm her down. "Wait," he said loud enough for her to hear it but not everyone in the hallway. When Jo turn around he pulled her into the next unused lab with him. He gently stroked her cheek. "You're stressed! Relax a little bit." "You know, Mansfield is in town. I can't just relax. And you shouldn't be relaxed too. He doesn't like you." "That's just because I'm a felon. And I don't care what others think about me. I just care what you think about me." "Ex-felon," she said reflexively while he leaned down to kiss her. First the kiss was sensitive but soon grow more intimate. It wasn't a kiss they would share in public, longing for more and made her relax while she reached up to him. He put an arm around her to get her closer. Closer than she already was. After some time she pulled apart. "We shouldn't do that here," she said. "Oh, you worry about your job," he teased her, "he won't fire you, even if you're kissing such a pain in the ass like me! You're the best security-chief GD ever had! They love you." "I'm not worried about that but about Mansfield in general. He doesn't show up until something goes really wrong or he wants us to built another doomsday weapon like the DED-device and you know what had happened!" "Yeah, but it was a good thing, I think." At her confused look he added "It gave me time to think about the ring, about how and why you changed, you know, such stuff. I never would have kissed you and you would still be avoiding me! I think it was good for all of us. And Dr. Old Spice left!" "You really didn't like him, do you?" Jo looked at her buzzing phone and added "Gotta go! Fargo's freakin' out! See ya!" She gave him a quick kiss, hurried away and soon was out of his view. "Okay, this time she's stressed because of Fargo and Mansfield," Zane thought.

When Jo entered Fargo's office he was running up and down and really freaking out. "Fargo! Relax! What's going on," the women asked annoyed. "What's going on? Have you missed Mansfield running around here? Mansfield! He's a bad sign. I know something's so going wrong when he's here. What if he fires me? Or if he finds out?" "I know he's here! Everything is going to be fine! He'll just find out when you continue running around like a startled chicken. And you're doing your job fine. There's no reason to fire you!" After some deep breaths Fargo finally managed to calm down. "So, where is..." Jo was interrupted by the door sliding open and General Mansfield entering the room.

"Director Fargo, Chief Lupo," he greeted them politely with a nod at there direction. They both greeted back. "Why are you here, General," Fargo asked. "Well, I came to check the security. There were some incidence lately, most of them at Section 5. The DOD sent me to look if the safety settings are sufficient. So, Chief Lupo, would you show me everything. And please start with Section 5." "Um, sure, General. Would you just follow me." With that, both Jo and the General left Fargo's office and Fargo started to worry immediately.

Jo showed everything he wanted to see to the General and soon she was annoyed again. She wasn't able to see the sense of checking out every lab they had problems at in the last three months – the labs they could be sure as hell all of the security-stuff worked, and she wasn't really able to read Mansfield. That for she never liked to do anything for this man. She was used to read people like an open book, okay sometimes not like an open book but some emotions flicking across the face or a gesture giving the intentions away she could always see. But still, she could read them, even military people. But Mansfield was like a mostly empty book with anger on some pages. Though anger wasn't good, it sometimes was just better than this nothing-saying expression and Jo was happy when the General said that they were finish for that day after about one and a half hours running through GD. "Miss Lupo, there would be one thing I want to talk to you about, if you don't mind", Mansfield said before Jo was able to leave. "Yes, sir", the woman answered and waited for him to continue. "I've noticed that there aren't any documents about Donovan doing crimes in some time now. I wondered if you just weren't able to do the paperwork or if he's up to something big." "No, I've done the paperwork. There hadn't been any problems with him lately", Jo replied perplex. It had never occurred to her that the drastic change in Zane's behavior would be noticed by anyone outside Eureka. "Okay, so I'll stay a bit longer in town and try to find out what he's up to. And I'll see if everything else is doing like it should. Would you excuse me now, I want to talk to your security-staff." With this the General left and Jo, not knowing what to think of this, was left alone in the empty hallway.

TBC ...

* * *

A/N: So, this is my first try in writing an English fiction and I hope it's not all that bad. I'll try to upload the next chapter soon. I hope you like this and please, please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own EUReKA or any of it's characters, but I'm a really big fan.

A/N: I tried to upload the second chap before I moved to the US but my muse decided otherwise. A big 'thank you' to ArodLoverus2001 for the review. I totally like them and they make it hard for my muse to resist inspiring me.

I'm no native so some stuff might be the direct translation and don't make sense in English but I hope you get what I mean.

I hope you all like it!

Not really knowing what to do next Jo headed to her office on autopilot and soon bumped into Carter. "Hey, you okay?", he asked her. "Yeah, sure. Just lost in thoughts, I think." She gave him a small smile and continued while they started to walk again. "You know, Mansfield said he'll be staying a bit longer in town to find out what Zane's up to. He thinks he's just behaving well cause there's a big thing he wants to do. And Mansfield is looking for other things not fitting, kind of." Carter looked at her slightly worried expression and asked "You think he'll find out?" Jo nodded. "Wait, does he knows about … um, you know … you and Zane?" The woman sighted. "No." "So, you told Zane about Mansfield looking for his 'big whatever'?" Jo shook her head for response and added "Mansfield just told me. But I should tell him, shouldn't I?" "Yeah, you should," Carter replied. "Okay, so bye Carter," Jo said and left for finding Zane.

She found Zane alone in his lab at Section 3. He was focused on his work with his back to her and didn't notice her at first. When she cleared her throat he turned around and a smile spread his face. "Hey Jojo. Couldn't wait seeing me again?" "Sure." A mischievously grin spread her face too. He leaned down to her and kissed her passionate. But as soon as she remembered why she was there she pulled away and turned all serious within seconds. "There was actually something I want to tell you." "Mhm" he replied a bit pouting course she'd broken their kiss so soon. "Well, Mansfield is looking for evidence you're planning some 'big-thing-screw-up'!" "What? Why?" He sounded more concerned than he'd wanted. "Course there are no files about you breaking any rules lately." Now the cheeky guy in him was back and he answered "Seriously. He's thinking I'm the bad one cause I'm acting the good one?" "Seems so." Jo slightly shook her head. This really was ridiculous when she thought about it. "So, should I mess a bit or just act like ever?" "You know, for Mansfield there's no difference. But I'd say like lately," the woman answered Zane's question. "You mean, show everyone that I'm not 'that' guy anymore?" "Exactly." "Was there anything else you wanted to tell me," Zane asked. "Nope." "Good," he muttered for response before leaning down and kissing Jo again. Like pretty much every time they shared a kiss they soon forget about anything around them. Zane's arms were around Jo's waist, stroking softly up and down her spine. One of her hands was rested against his chest, the other was lost in his hair. "Lupe, what the hell are you doing here," they heard Mansfield's sharp voice eventually.

They broke apart immediately and Jo spun around to face Mansfield. "I think it's called 'kissing'," Zane answered in his most annoying way. "No one asked you, Donovan! Lupo, would you mind answering my question?" "Like Zane said, kissing. But I don't think it's any of your business," Jo answered. It wasn't the best answer to calm Mansfield down, she knew that, but it was the truth. Zane grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly for supporting her. "I want to talk to you, Lupo. Alone!" The look Mansfield gave Jo left no space for a 'No'. Zane looked worried at her so she squeezed his hand before she left the lab followed by the General.

When the door closed Mansfield started to yell at Jo. "What the hell were you thinking? He's a felon! And you're Head of security in the most important scientific facility! You should rethink your priorities because if you don't end whatever this between you and Donovan is, you should look for a new job!" Not even thinking about the possibility of breaking up with Zane or searching a new job Jo countered "I'm very sorry Sir, but as long as my relationship with Donovan isn't affecting my decisions or actions as security- chief you can't fire me. And this isn't the case. So my relationship with Zane is so nothing of your business! And if you don't mind I go back and finish this conversation." With this she left the stunned man alone in the hallway and entered the lab again. After the doors closed behind her she leaned against it, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Zane rushed towards her and asked "You okay?" After taking another deep breath she opened her eyes and managed a weak smile. "Sure." Zane gave her a quizzical look. "He wanted me to choose between you and my job." Now a bit insecure he asked "What … what did you say?" She thought it was cute how he worried she could choose her job before him and a genuine smile met her lips. "That he can't fire me course it's not effecting my decisions and our relationship is nothing of his business." "You think he'll let us alone?" "I hope, but don't think so. He'll might be digging even harder," the woman replied. Zane nodded. "But there's nothing he'll find." Now she gave him a skeptical look. "Have a bit faith! Everything will be fine. He won't be able to proof …" that moment he remembered the security footage. "Ah … that we brain washed each other? Or that we're aliens or anything else. All he'll be able to find out is that two people felt hopelessly for each other! 'Kay?" Jo raised an eyebrow. "Hopelessly?" He kissed her. "Yeah, hopelessly!"

A/N: 'Kay, what do you think? Please tell me and if you have any ideas where it could go on from here, please tell me as well, course I don't have ideas! Because of this, and school starts next week the following chapter will take me longer to upload.


End file.
